New Story Idea
by winner123
Summary: I have new idea for a story it will be the first of its kind. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Plus this will have new ideas and questions for my new story "The Unexpected Warriors" please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Well I came up with this idea while watching TV nothing was on except to Kung Fu Panda so I watched all three of them. After watching them I looked for some fan fiction and I found a few good ones... ANYWAYS... I looked for a crossover and I realized that there were no crossover between Kung Fu Panda and Ultimate Spider Man. And there are only three Spider Man crossover with Kung Fu Panda. So this will be a first and it will be my first cross over to boot!

I have plan for Peter to get into a fight and Peter is hurt something happens and he (and / or White Tiger) gets teleported or wakes up in the Kung Fu Panda universe.

What do you think should I write this story?

Please leave a review and give me some adive who knows your idea might find its way into my story...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I have plan for Peter to get into a fight and Peter is hurt something happens and he gets wakes up in the Kung Fu Panda universe.

The overall plot once in the Kung Fu Panda universe is a loosely followed movie plot.

BUT there is a lot of things undecided; Should Ava Alaya (White Tiger) somehow goes with Peter? If she does then should she transform into a literal White Tiger?

What should I do with Po? Leave him out or have a hidden plan with him? Should I even mention him too much? Should Po still be the "Dragon Warrior "?

Once Peter Parker goes into the King Fu Panda's realm should Spider Man at first try to keep his identity a secret or should he forget about his identity?

Should I ship Spider/Tigress if Ava is no longer in the picture?


	3. Chapter 3

I published the new story sooner than I expected. I hope you all enjoy it, though the first chapter is confusing I hope the rest will become clearer.

Even though the story is up, must of the plot it still undecided so one review can change the whole direction of the story, the rating will hopefully remain "T".

The new story is call "The Unexpected Warriors" for now at least...

Please read it and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reviewing and inspiring me!

But I still have a few loose ends that I need to tighten up.

O

1\. What should be that fate of Spider Man? Should he become a spider? I know a few of you live the idea, though some wanted him to wake up as a spider, others wantedva slow transformation. **But** others wish Spider Man to remain Spider Man.

2\. What is to be done with Ava? I know a few people want to ship White Tiger / Spider Man, **but** also a few others want Spider Man / Tigress, **but** yet others think there should be **NO** shipping and no romance.

3\. What should happen to Po? Should Po become the Dragon Warrior? Should Po become a secondary character?

O

This question may not even play a roll in the story but; If Spider Man should unlock and find his inner 'chi' what would be his unique skill or power be? This may not make sense but I was thinking either fire or ice. No he would not be able to control them and barely be able to manipulate them. Whoever is his closest friend is will have the opposite of him. Fire (in my opinion) means; passion, anger, warmth, hate, light, danger, comfort. Plus a few other things. However ice (once again in my option) means; fun, peace, cold, despair. Plus a lot more. So if Peter is to gain powers which will it be fire or ice? (Or reveiewers' option to add ideas)

O

Please leave a review and of PM me!

O

PS

Fire is more aggressive and offensive.

Ice is far more defensive and controlled


	5. Chapter 5

In my story "Unexpected Warriors" I am planning to add Po into the story I was thinking basically the movie style of Po meeting the Furious Five.

But what I am struggling with is how is Spider Man going to meet the Furious Five? Should it be in training when they offically meet? If it is training how well should Spider Man do?

1\. I was think Spidey go four for five with Tigress 'distracting' him and therefore beating him.

2\. Another idea of mine was Spider Man holds back far more than normal making him look, not the best, but he manages to beat all but Tirgress who actually hurts him.

3\. One last idea about Spidey is the gang in training is that Spider Man beats all inculding Shifu.

* * *

But before or during the training should Spider Man reveal;

1\. His webbing

2\. His full strength

3\. His full speed.

4\. His spider sense

Or anything else that is not nornal about him. I think Spider Man should try to hide everything from everyone until a later time. What do you think?

* * *

About Po I was thinking Spider Man training him and them sharing a unique bond. A strong brotherly bond.

Or do you think Po should be trained (beat) like in the movie?

* * *

Please leave a review and or PM an idea.

I am currently working on a filler until I get a good idea!


	6. Chapter 6

OK on the next chapter of "Unexpected Warriors" I know I have asked this before but, I am thinking long term.

1\. Do you think Spideman should become a real spider?

2\. Should it be in a few hours, overnight, in a few days, never?

3\. If Spidey becomes a spider what type should he be or should he be a crossover of many types of spiders?

4\. If Spidey becomes a spider should it be forever in that realm, or a short(ish) amount of time like a few days a week ect...

5\. If Spiderman becomes a spider how should the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu react?

* * *

Another thing should there be any romance?

1\. No romance between anyone

2\. Romance between Spidey and Tigress (I do not see them quite as animals. I see them closer to mutants like Tigra and several other mutants. So I understand why some of you maybe against it thinking it as 'borderline bestiality' but rest assured I have deep moral convictions that will stop such heinous acts!)

3\. Bad romance, and a broken heart

4\. Romance between Po and Tigress

5\. Romance between Ava and Peter (somehow someway)

* * *

One last thing what do you think spiderman fighting style should be?

1\. Freestyle (IE random with his spider sense)

2\. Slightly trained but still a loose cannon

3\. Trained well but doesn't follow any style

4\. Highly trained knows "The Way of the Spider" plus several other fighting forms

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

I hope to update the next chapter in a few days. By 10-20-2016 or by 10-25-2016.

So please drop a review or PM me if you have any ideas, suggestions or advice for me I am willing to listen, and who knows it masy find its way into the story!


	7. Chapter 7

OK once again I have come to a crossroads in my other story I have renamed it from "The Unexpected Warriors" to "The New Warrior".

Anyways... I was thanking about Spiderman's relationships. No, **not** the romantic type, but more like the friendship that soldiers have, brothers (and sisters) in arms. A strong bond.

One of the questions are:

1\. Should Spiderman be friendly as normal and try to make connection?

2\. Should Spiderman be more distant and try to close himself off.

3\. Should Spidey be very talkative

4\. Should Spidey be more quiet

* * *

OK after that depending on which one is chosen changes the whole plot and the ending. The next set of questions are:

1\. Should both Po and Tigress try to get Spidey to open up if he shuts down.

2\. Should Spidey attempt to stay away from Tigress, but Tigress has a crush on Spidey. Po has a crush on Tigress. Spidey is homesick.

3\. Spiderman forms strong unique bonds with everyone

* * *

Another round of questions in the latest chapter "Training With Spider Man";

How should the Furious Five, Shifu and Po respond to Spiderman?:

1\. Should all be confused shocked maybe afraid.

2\. Should most of them be afraid and nervous but someone (Po and or Tigress) goes off looking for him.

3\. Should they let Spiderman be and talk to him later?

* * *

Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think should happen.

Any advice would be very helpful and greatly appreciated!


End file.
